


Одна строка для истории

by Nialika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nialika/pseuds/Nialika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старый лорд рассказывает принцессе о ночи, которой нет конца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна строка для истории

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: darkling
> 
> Для Вестеросских Войн-2: Феодальная раздробленность.

Колокола надрывались с утра, и их многоголосый перезвон отдавался глухими ударами в её голове. Семь мелодий, слившихся в одну: Отцу и Матери − королю и королеве, Кузнецу − всем простым людям, Воину − высокородным лордам и рыцарям, Деве − и каждому невинному созданию на этой земле, Старице − умудрённым сединами, и Неведомому. Слава богам и людям, кричали колокола, а потом замолкали ненадолго, и тишина казалась благословенным подарком. 

Двадцать пять раз будут петь и затихать колокола, за каждый год мира и спокойствия. 

Септа Юсанна, старая подлиза, что-то невнятно проскрипела о том, что сегодня принцесса будет самой изысканной леди при дворе. Не считая, конечно, самóй королевы. Принцесса спрятала ухмылку в ласковой благонравной улыбке: легко восхвалять одновременно мать и дочь, называя одну взошедшим солнцем, а вторую уподобляя нежному рассвету. Родной крови нечего делить. Но что случится, если на небосклоне появится ещё одно светило? Скоро из Долины прибудет невеста наследного принца, и придворным льстецам придётся напрячься, лавируя между властью нынешней и грядущей. 

− Вот эти, зелёные, под цвет глаз, − сказала принцесса, небрежно выбирая драгоценности из старой шкатулки, которая, как говорили, принадлежала ещё её прабабке, − и новое платье из атласа в цветах Хайгардена, которое прислали вчера. Разве это не добрая традиция, что принцы и принцессы воздают почести домам отца и матери в равной мере? 

Позже она спустилась по лестницам Красного Замка, как делала тысячу раз до этого. Редкие встречные, независимо от титула, кланялись, не смея поднять глаз. Принцесса качала головой, улыбалась и заговаривала с каждым, чьё имя могла вспомнить. Два добрых слова, которые позабудутся в следующее мгновение, могут задёшево купить сердце человека − этому учила её мать.

Сегодня, казалось, в замке собрались все лорды и леди королевства. Принцесса влилась в реку из шёлка и бархата, струящуюся к тронному залу. Пажи в королевских ливреях провожали гостей к парадному входу. Но ей не хотелось пока оказаться среди приветствий, поклонов и одинаковых комплиментов. 

− Вы поистине прекрасны, Ваше Высочество, − сказал ещё крепкий старик, с круглыми плечами, облачённый в в бархатный плащ, шитом серебром. Он двигался на удивление легко для обладателя почтенной седины и глубоких морщин на лице.

− Благодарю вас, мой добрый лорд. 

− Лорд по имени, принцесса, только по имени, − рассмеялся старик, − в реальности лишь маленький человечек на службе у государства.

− В этот радостный день не будет людей больших и маленьких, − в тон его безликой вежливости ответила принцесса, − праздник тепла и света − это подарок для всех.

− Подарок для всех, − отозвался он, − пожалуй, настоящим подарком стали бы не танцы и песни пьяных лордов и не проповеди зажравшегося септона, а правда, какая она есть, некрасивая и злая. Жаль лишь, что люди редко приглашают правду на свои праздники. 

Он заговорил снова − и время замерло.

Потому что редко кто рассказывает настолько страшные сказки.

О ночи, которой нет конца.

Они пришли с севера. Высокие, холодные и безжалостные. Обитатели историй, которыми старухи пугают непослушных детей, порождения ночи, тьмы и отчаяния. У них не было собственного имени и люди прозвали их Иными − потому что нет ничего в этом и в других мирах более чуждого человеку. 

− Мы не были готовы, − мягко улыбнулся старик, − никто не мог быть готов. Только что закончилась одна война, назревала другая, и с любой стороны ожидали подлости, внезапного удара. Грызня за власть всегда была и будет частью жизни этой страны. Но люди привыкли воевать с людьми. Когда оживают чудовища из легенд, власть, деньги, положение − всё это не имеет никакого значения. 

Он говорил медленно, словно подбирал каждое слово, как подбирают жемчуг по размеру, чтобы составить ожерелье. Совсем не так, как пишут в книгах, не так, как вещает со своего престола Верховный Септон. В глазах старика, пронзительных, живых, принцесса видела что-то такое, из-за чего его рассказ прозвучал правдивее любого другого. Что это было − истинное знание, чувства того, кто сам пережил Вечную Ночь или что-то ещё − принцесса не знала. 

Она много раз читала о последней войне сухим языком писавших историю: когда Стена пала, полчища не-мертвых под предводительством Иных хлынули на Семь Королевств. 

− Это была бойня, − спокойно сказал лорд и слегка наморщился, не от отвращения или страха, а как будто считал массовые бессмысленные убийства чем-то глупым и даже в чём-то неприличным, − никакой стратегии и тактики, никаких планов и интриг, никакой чести, которой так любят хвалиться рыцари. Борьба за выживание. 

Первыми под удар попали разрозненные силы Станниса Баратеона. Горстка рыцарей с юга, воины горных кланов севера, одичалые и несколько Ночных Дозорных − одним словом, всякий сброд. Истощённые и измученные, они, тем не менее, сдерживали армию Иных достаточно долго, чтобы войска за перешейком смогли объединиться для ответного удара. 

− Забавно наблюдать, как те, что ещё вчера готовы были вцепиться друг другу в глотки, вынуждены стоять бок-о-бок в одном ряду, защищая то немногое, что у них осталось. Роза, орёл, лев или олень − какая разница, что вышито на твоём гербе, если не останется никого, кто этот герб сможет носить?

А потом произошла катастрофа. Огромная, объединённая армия великих домов была развеяна в пыль, стала прахом и солью, будто её никогда и не было. Ни живые, ни мёртвые не могли противостоять сокрушающей силе холода. 

− Но каждый год мы празднуем годовщину наступления Вечного Лета, − нахмурилась принцесса, − каждый год в один и тот же день, когда солнце взошло над Семью Королевствами, а зима отступила навсегда. 

− Там был ещё кое-кто, − старый лорд отвечал ей тонкой печальной улыбкой, − маленькая королева драконов. 

Принцесса вспомнила: Дейенерис Таргариен, последняя из рода драконьих всадников. В книгах ей оставили несколько строчек: королева, которая пришла завоёвывать, и со многими другими отдала жизнь во спасение.

− Немногие из ныне живущих могут похвастаться тем, что видели трёх драконов, вылетающих на поле боя одновременно. Самого огромного из них, чёрного монстра с крыльями, закрывающими небеса, можно было смело назвать возрождённым Балерионом, самим воплощением огня. Когда, казалось, всё потеряно, лёд схлестнулся с огнём в яростной битве, битве отчаянной и непримиримой, за смерть и за жизнь.

− Я не знаю, что она сделала, − словно извиняясь, продолжил лорд, − ни одна пташка не споёт об этом песню. Она спасла нас всех и исчезла в вечности, как и полагается героям пророчеств и легенд.

Принцесса прикрыла глаза только на один миг, и перед её взором предстала величественная завораживающая картина. Он видела драконов в небесах, яростных и непобедимых, она проходила мимо рыцарей, навсегда застывших в снегах, мимо разрушенных и покинутых замков, мимо долин и полей, усыпанных мертвыми. Ночное небо ужасало и притягивало одновременно, и это наваждение казалось таким сильным, словно она сама побывала там, на месте великих побед и великих потерь. Этим наваждением хотелось поделиться, отдать каждому, кто ещё способен видеть и слышать. 

Но когда она открыла глаза, старый лорд исчез, словно сам был мороком. Принцесса испуганно оглянулась, ища широкую спину в толпе. Старик растворился в воздухе вместе со своими тайнами. И точно так же исчезло её восхищение этой историей. Не призрак ли говорил с ней, один из тех, кто, по рассказам, населяют Красный Замок со дня его возведения? 

Принцесса встряхнула головой и окинула взглядом тронный зал. На хорах в дальнем конце заиграли скрипки и флейты. Музыка эхом отражалась от крыши и стен, а внизу раскланивались и переговаривались гости. 

Драконы и Иные, легенды и пророчества, корона изо льда и пламени… Кого это волнует?

Старые сказки никому больше не интересны.


End file.
